The Reason
by RM-1308
Summary: Years after the LA BB murders, Lawliet wouders about Beyond's true motives.


Disclamer: NOT MINE (characters and inferred events)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Reason**

When the Los Angelus BB Murder Case was happening the reason for it didn't matter. So, naturally, it was cased aside. Though after Beyond Birthday was caught; L began to wonder if the real reason was to "win" because of a psychotic obsession.

…Maybe Beyond was actually saner than anyone…Of course the killing of people was unlawful (and still is) but it seems even "normal" people have the urge to kill from time to time. The only thing holding them back is the law, or rather, the punishment for breaking the law. Beyond went through with it though because he didn't care about going to prison, or a lethal injection.

He just didn't care. Plain and simple.

But most people who've been in prison, or have studied them, know that they aren't all that bad. And if you stay out of fights and don't piss-off the staff; you might get out early. Beyond knew this quite well.

"Ryuzaki," Raito waved his hand in front of his friend's face, "You okay?"

L looked at the younger teen, "Yes, Raito-kun. I am fine."

L still found it ironic that he had taken B's alias, instead of B taking his.

Though that may never have been his goal. He may have just put up a front to hide the truth. Beyond's theme was 'what should be there, but isn't. Was that really a clue to something more than the next scene?

Many psychotics don't notice things that don't affect them directly. Like media. Police generally didn't mind if reporters swarm a murder scene after they were done with it. This may show the killer the ill of his ways and they will stop. Or the killer will be out raged by what was (or wasn't) said and make them blunder next time.

Beyond knew the police would hush this up, because even the newbies believed this killer couldn't be stopped so easily. The media, in this case, would just show the killer about how far the police had gotten.

"Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami said shutting the file he'd been looking at, "its 11:30, we're heading out."

L nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Of course."

Of course Beyond hadn't gone to sleep that early, if he slept at all. The times of the murders were strewn all over. Only a few months after he was arrested did the reason why come out.

Beyond had similar powers second Kira, he could see names and times of death. Of course, this had only come out after the only other person in the room was the original.

No cameras. No safety.

Beyond had spilled everything, except when asked the direct question of motive. He answered every question completely, except one: motive. But after a few weeks of ongoing questioning, an odd silence had risen. And Beyond Birthday, a cereal killer, had asked a question that caught the world's greatest detective off guard.

'Are you ashamed of me?'

L hadn't a clue how to answer that. Sure he was sad that one of Watari's experiments had killed three people. But ashamed..? L had answered truthfully.

'Not ashamed. Just sad.'

That was the last time he saw B alive. L had gone arrange a wake, bought a lovely grave and made sure everything was perfect and respectful. Watari had wondered why L would go this far for a criminal clone. But when he saw the detective look at the lifeless body of his Yang, he saw something he had missed : L and B had felt like they were brothers.

All of B's trash talk had been like a little brother being jealous of his older brother. And L in turn, had egged him on to be greater like a big brother should. It was hard for Watari to see this scene in front of him. His son L, for once was showing emotion. But that emotion was of sadness, the kind that broke the heart of anyone that looked. And Watari with all his brilliance, didn't have a way to ease Lawliet's pain.

"Ryuzaki," Raito spoke softly trying to get his friend's attention.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight? I can stay if you want," Raito's eyes were full of sincerity.

"Hai, I will be fine."

Raito eyed L, thoroughly unconvinced.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Raito-kun."

Raito shook his head but got his things and left.

Even if you are Kira, the murderer who ended Beyond's life…I don't think I could sent you to certain death.

L stood at the window looking out into the Tokyo night. So calm, and yet, so not. Much like B had been. He closed his eyes, he hadn't felt this mush pain since B's death. But today, just a few moments ago he'd figured out what B's real motive was.

'What should be there but wasn't.'

I was should have been there for him.

'This whole room is a clock.'

His time was running out.

'Are you ashamed of me.'

One last chance.

'I'm lucky to have a friend like you.'

He just needed a friend.

Beyond Birthday's real reason for the murders: to let his big brother know how much he needed him.


End file.
